


i was made to keep your body warm (and im cold as the wind blows)

by CHER_UBIC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Infantilism, Isaac is a cute little shit, Little, M/M, Pacifiers, Scott is a good daddy, Tickles, Tickling, cute as fuck, cuteness, ddlb, pjs, the first little!isaac fic wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Isaac knocks Scott onto the floor accidentally and freaks out. Cuteness ensues.





	

Finally, Isaac thinks. No more werewolf stuff. At least, not today.

 

It had been quiet all day. Just Isaac and Scott cuddling and hanging out, no calls from anything or anyone to disrupt it. It was so fu- frickin' good. 

Crap.

Crap.

Isaac felt himself relax into Scott's embrace more as he began to slip, deeper and deeper until he was giggling.

 

 "Isaac? What's so funny?" Scott asked him, looking down at him.

 

 "Dunno, daddy," the beta replied, smiling giddily. 

 

 "Oh yeah?" The alpha asked, poking the little's side. 

 

 Isaac squealed and swatted his hand. "Daddy!" Though he was powerless as Scott pinned him to the couch and relentlessly tickled him. He squirmed, breaking into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and laughter. Scott had him effectively pinned, knees bracketing his beta's hips and hands tickling him viciously. Isaac couldn't help but try to buck him off, accidentally throwing him on the floor.

 The beta jumped down and squealed, looking over his beloved daddy worriedly. "Daddy? Daddy?" He asked, touching his face all over to make sure he was okay, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach. "Baby, baby, I'm fine." Scott tried to reassure him, but Isaac wouldn't let up with his affections. The alpha just accepted it, rubbing his little's back and holding him tight. "I'm so sorry, daddy, love you." Isaac squeaked, hugging him close.

 Scott chuckled and kissed his curly mop of hair. "I love you too, baby boy. It's okay." 


End file.
